custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Sin
'''Sin '''is a dark, mysterious force that suddenly came into the world 10 years after the end of Mata Nui's final battle against Makuta Teridax. Information Under construction The Shadow The Shadow is presumed to be the "leader" of Sin, as it is he that almsot always speaks on its behalf, and states that he "has existed since time immemorial". He speaks in soft whispers that overlay each other, and witnessess say he sounded as if there were a thousand of him talking at once with one voice speaking louder than the rest, each other voice one, two or three seconds ahead or behind of what he was saying, so pieces of sentences that had been and were about to be said could be heard in the background. He communicated telepathically, but could speak to any number of people at any time. Being contacted by the Shadow is painful. The Shadow is been dubbed as such because he has never been seen or taken physical form. When asked if he is the "leader" of Sin, he laughs the enquiry off, stating that "such a word is a misnomer", but offering no viable alternative to said word. The Shadow often makes contact when Celestion is present, and more often than not seems to direct his words at him more than anybody else. He makes subtle allusions to a shared past with the White Knight, but never expands upon this and ignores those who call him out for nelecting to do so. Only Celestion has any credible knowledge about this ancient foe... The Herald Under construction The Nameless One Under construction The Corrupted The Corrupted are normal Matoran, Toa, Turaga, etc that have been possessed by a Sin host. The former owner of the body is killed before the Sin take hold, encomapssing the cadaver in its blackness. Corruption can be prevented if the Sin that latches onto the target is destoryed or otherwised removed from the target. If the target bears the Light element, is a Toa fo Light or wears the Kanohi Avohkii, the Sin is vanquished instantly. The physical body of a Corrupted can be killed or destroyed, but the Sin that resided in the vessel will not die and will simply seek out a new host. The Corrupted Champions The Corrupted Champions or Champions of Corruption are the strongest of the Corrupted, in the sense that they, as well as being far more powerful, they have physical forms of their own, rather than simply being a host, a piece of mindless Sin that takes over a vessel. This alone gives them truly formidable strength. Lust Coming soon Gluttony Comign soon Sloth Coming soon Avarice Coming soon Wrath Coming soon Envy Coming soon Pride Coming soon Trivia *The names of the Corrupted Champions are also the respective names of the Seven Deadly Sins. *The Shadow is based on aspects of the Crawler (Fable III) and the Gravemind (Halo 2, Halo 3), as well as Chaos from the Power Of Five book series. Category:Refracted Destinies Multiverse Category:Unknown Species